


15 Minutes prime time

by Darknecessary



Category: Joko&Klaas, Joko&KlaasVSPro7
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Cumdump, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Live on TV, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Urine, Watersports, blowjob, loving relationship, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Joko and Klaas are german comedians.For the show Joko and Klaas vs Pro7 (their channel) Steven is their moderator.They have to play 6 games and each won game is an advantage for the final game. If they loose the final game, they have to do something stupid, like their show gets renamed the next time for once, or they have to do a stupid challenge.But if they win, they get 15 minutes Wednesday evening 8.15 pm.And they can do whatever they want.Sometimes they make some charity stuff, but as they are comedians, mostly they do stupid shit.And I thought about something more explicit.
Relationships: Joko Winterscheidt/Steven Gaetjen, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf/Joko Winterscheidt, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf/Joko Winterscheidt/Steven Gaetjen, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf/Steven Gaetjen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	15 Minutes prime time

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags people.  
> This contains watersports in the end.  
> If you write a comment whining about it, I will delete it. Tags are there for a reason.
> 
> Evey other comment is welcome, I am open to criticism and try to get better every time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the acting persons, all events are from my imagination and no money is earned with this story.

15 minutes.  
That was the price for victory.  
A hard-won victory.  
Pro 7 had come up with some very exhausting games again but Joko and Klaas had given their everything in the end and had won.  
For this they got 15 minutes of airtime.

"What exactly are you up to?" Steven asked, slightly nervous. He hadn't expected to be here today. Joko put his arms around his partner, kissed his neck and smiled.

"We don't have the time dear," Klaas interrupted “the cameras are running from now on. 15 minutes prime time."

Joko kissed Steven again on the neck then grabbed his waistband. It made Steven give an audible swallow. He took a step back.

"Guys?! You can't do that!” Steven shouted flustered.

“Oh yes we can. For 15 minutes we can do whatever we want to." Joko whispered beguilingly. Carelessly he freed Steven from his shorts and pants pushing them open and down onto Steven's knees.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," Steven muttered feeling insecure, embarrassed and more than a bit exposed.

"We are ready to reveal the truth to the world." Klaas leaned over and kissed Steven longingly. His fingers stroking through Steven's beard and hair.

Joko then came up behind Steven smiling. “Are you wearing your plug?" He smirked naughtily and continued his voice dropping seductively. "What were you up to tonight...and did it have something to do with us? " he asked a confident smirk on his face.

He grabbed the plug and moved it back and forth, grinning. Steven arched his back and let out a small moan. Joko then stuck his thumb besides the plug in the already filled, slippery and deliciously tight space.

While Steven groaned under Joko's treatment, Klaas took his chin in his hand.

“No need to be ashamed my love; we love you.” Klaas said adoringly. With one hand he pressed Steven's jaw open, and with the other he opened his own pants.

Steven was good with his mouth; he could give good blowjobs and he would swallow too. It was a well known fact between the three of them. Klass smirked and pushed Steven down onto his knees. Klaas then slowly pressed the tip of his still flaccid penis into Steven's mouth and began to thrust back and forth savouring the wet heat of Steven's mouth.

Steven immediately did what he did best, he began to suck. His mouth was watering as he used his tongue on Klaas's sensitive glans and for a moment he forgot about the cameras that broadcast his every move live on German television.

Joko feeling a bit left out finally pulled out the plug of Steven's ass. The man in the middle groaned. Joko himself was already so stiff that at some point he had pulled his pants down and rubbed his cock with his free hand somehow without Steven noticing the man leaning down and having fun behind him.

Thanks to Steven's spadework, his hole was already wet, slippery and gaping slightly. Nevertheless, Joko reached for the lubricant they had brought, he wouldn't risk tearing Steven. Grinning broadly, Joko poured a good amount on his dick and with an unexpected and hard push, he immediately penetrated deep into his lover's ass.

Steven groaned in surprised arousal. The vibrations in his throat accidentally brought Klaas dangerously close to his limits. Klass started thrusting deeper and deeper into Steven's throat, he could feel his cock bump the back of Steven's throat and bend slightly. Steven groaned louder, his voice muffled by the cock in his throat.

Joko closed one hand around his lover's penis and began to massage and rub it.

"On the table with him," Klaas groaned and pulled his member out of Steven's mouth. Tears were running down the moderator's cheeks his face was wrecked.  
Joko then withdrew from inside of Steven. He kissed Steven for a long time while Klaas pulled the table towards them both. They laid Steven on the table with his back down.

Again it was Klaas who pressed his penis into Steven's mouth and immediately began to thrust into him longingly he then put a hand on the bulge his cock formed in Steven's throat and groaned.

Again and again he exerted light pressure to restrict Steven's breathing further than his shaft already did.  
Joko had went behind and started rubbing Steven’s cock again then, with one push he penetrated Steven's ass.

Steven groaned as loudly as he could as his whole body trembled. He bent his head back to take Klaas down even deeper. Klass's pubes tickled his nose and his balls clapped against his forehead.

Steven choked, Klaas hand had pressed mercilessly on his throat and he groaned.

Joko was fucking him at a fast pace while he rubbed Steven's cock and massaged his balls. Joko thrust over and over again into Steven's warm hole.

Steven enjoyed the rough treatment, he tensed his muscles to milk Joko's big cock inside him.

Klaas still choking him on his cock had stopped for a second and let him breathe briefly, but then struck and tightened again without regard.

Joko then conjured a dildo out of his pocket and, after a short treatment with lubricant, pressed it against Steven's asshole without warning and as suddenly as two dicks stretched him, Steven couldn't resist it any longer. He came first, his semen spilling over his stomach and Joko's hand.

Steven groaned loudly.

The new, strong vibrations of Steven's throat as he moaned around his cock made Klaas come to a climax.

He thrusted deep into Steven's mouth one last time as his semen shot hot into the throat of the man on the table. Steven didn’t even taste anything, Klaas had pressed so deep into his throat as he came.

Klaas stood there for a moment, panting, then slowly withdrew. As the cock slowly left his mouth Steven tasted the remains of bitter sperm on his tongue.

Steven then groaned and pressed his hands on his stomach, he could feel Joko's hard cock deep inside him. Joko's thrusts into him we're demanding.

Klaas grinned, "3 Minutes left." Klaas whispered softly in Steven's ear.

Steven knew what that meant.

He opened his mouth without Klaas having to ask.

Again he tasted Klaas. His penis was limp again.  
Steven felt Joko, who was now moving the dildo contrary to his own thrusts. He moaned.

He didn't taste the piss ,which shot into his mouth as expected and quickly filled it Steven swallowed, as he had been taught to do.

Joko and Klaas were good lovers and they were good teachers.

This was a ritual, whoever was in the middle had to be filled and keep everything in as long as possible.

Steven felt the urine filling him with every gulp he took. He moaned again and he came one more time without Joko even touching him.

Now he felt Joko's penis twitch and after three more hard thrusts, Joko pushed the dildo as deeply as possible into Steven and the warm semen poured into him mixing with Klaas's juices.

Joko stayed inside of him and Steven gasped. He was red with charm.

He felt his muscles clench and milk Joko even more. Slowly he could feel himself slightly cramping.

He was waiting for Joko's golden gift practically begging for it to come soon.

Klaas leaned over his partner and took his cock in his mouth. He serviced Steven nearly as well as he could.

They knew why they preferred Steven in the middle. 

When Joko relieved himself in Steven, the man on the table came for the third time. Klaas caught everything in his mouth, kissed Steven and let him taste his own cum.

Joko groaned again softly. He then pulled out of Steven and grabbed the plug.

"We don't want you to lose anything," Klaas whispered into the kiss.

Joko pulled the dildo out of Steven. He looked briefly at the stretched hole it was beautiful, gaping and red. As he saw semen and urine dripping onto the floor he made sure to quickly push the plug deep into Steven.

He gave one last long moan.

The 15 minutes were over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work containing graphic sex.
> 
> I would love to read from you <3
> 
> Thank you AnguisReginam for Beta reading!


End file.
